


白家一二事

by MAXBB



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB





	白家一二事

公孙哲已经八百年没有体会过发情期没有人也没有抑制剂的日子了。他当初就不应该一时心软，听白磬堂的话把家里的抑制剂全丢了，导致现在只能躺在床上苦苦挨着等她回来。

可想起那人明明是霸道总裁款的，对自己却从来和小猫似的，就不忍心拒绝她。况且在这段感情里终究是他公孙哲欠她白磬堂的更多一些。

发泄不出欲望就像一束烟火，把公孙哲的脑子炸得不知今夕何夕。公孙哲整个人都软在自己浓醇的红酒味里，还要在房里寻找白磬堂残留下来的烟草味道聊以安慰。

 

白磬堂飞机晚点了，而公孙哲发情期提早了一天。

凌晨，公路上，黑车狂奔。

 

白家大姐踩着能撅断人腿的高跟鞋从车上下来，提着行李箱悠哉悠哉上楼。她不知道公孙哲发情期提前，还心里暗喜还好赶回来及时。家里的抑制剂啊小道具啊在他们交往后共同度过的第一个发情期的第二天就被丢得一干二净。

想想家中平日里闷骚禁欲一派端庄的大法医欲火始燃变得软乎乎的模样，白磬堂就忍不住走的快一些。

 

推开门，客厅不见人却有些凌乱，白磬堂随手把行李搁在门边关上门往卧室走去。

房间里空调打得很低，冻得白磬堂起鸡皮疙瘩。

房间里的人很热，热得白磬堂心神荡漾。

何止软乎乎啊！简直是洪水泛滥了！

公孙哲一米八的个头蜷起缩在床上，脑袋埋在一团黑色蕾丝织物里，身上就只套了件白衬衣，还被汗水泡成半透明贴着背脊。

他像一只熟透了的水蜜桃，一戳就出水。

 

“公孙，公孙。”白磬堂走近拨开公孙哲汗湿的头发喊道，她没有刻意压制自己的信息素，烟草的气味浓郁呛人。这是公孙哲此刻唯一的救赎。

“公孙，你怎么这么烫！”白磬堂将手搭在公孙哲的额头，感受着高得不正常的体温，问道。

“没关系……发情期提前而已……”公孙哲断断续续回答，掺杂着几声低哑暧昧的喘息。

一定又没有好好吃饭，马欣那个小姑娘也不多看着点自己的师父，白磬堂心里想着，不由得松了口气，还好没有生病。

白磬堂吻了吻公孙哲的鬓角，抽出他攥紧的布料。

这是一件长条状的私密衣物，白磬堂提着它，暗笑这人果然是个闷骚。

 

“你昨天吃东西了没，饿不饿啊？”突然就起了捉弄的心思，白磬堂不怀好意地故意拖延时间。

“……吃了，不饿。”公孙哲回答。

一个发情的Omega就在身边，居然还天杀的问饿不饿！

“真的不饿？”白磬堂眯起眼睛，柔荑似的手指不规矩地摸到公孙哲的腰背，往臀缝里划去。

“……”

公孙哲咬咬牙，扯住白磬堂的衣领吻了上去，借着惯性把她带到自己身上。

“美人这般热情，为夫就不客气啦！”依公孙哲的脸皮，能叫他做到这样已经算给足了面子，白磬堂不愿再折腾他，解开皮带提枪就干。

 

经过一夜的酝酿，Omega的后穴汁水泛滥成灾，根本不需要润滑，粗大的性器捅进去还能挤出不少淫液。高热的肠壁乖顺地包裹着柱身吮吸缠绵，归剑入鞘的快感让白磬堂感叹出声。

舒服！

白磬堂一边耸腰肏弄，一边将自己上身的衣物除尽。她俯下身叼起褐红的乳尖含在嘴里，另一只手手指捏住另一枚揉搓。

公孙哲处于发情期本就敏感，更别说昨夜一整夜都没有得到满足。现在被白磬堂这么一搞，直接射了出来。

“公孙，你这回也太快了吧？！”白磬堂笑着说。她水灵的眼睛弯成两弯月牙，红唇勾起，看得公孙哲臊得慌，拿手臂挡住自己半张脸。

白磬堂非要和他作对，握住公孙哲的手腕掰开挡脸的手臂，又顺势挺腰往前一顶，让他看着自己发出一身哭似的呻吟。

“害羞什么，这不是正好表现你老婆功夫好嘛。”白磬堂说道，抽出性器，拍拍公孙哲的腰，“我们换个姿势。”

“白磬堂……你他妈……要命啊！”公孙哲趴在床上骂道。这个姿势已经够羞耻的了，白磬堂还用皮带捆了他脚踝，一双长腿被紧紧绑住挣脱不得，只能靠白磬堂扶住他腰腹的手臂才能勉强稳住身形。

“哪里，明明是公孙你要我的命。”白磬堂上半身伏在公孙哲身上说道，顺着灼热的脊柱细细亲吻。

由于姿势使的原因，白磬堂进入得很深，没一会儿就顶到了生殖腔。公孙哲被弄的腰际泛酸，腰就塌得更低，正好把屁股往白磬堂胯下送。

白磬堂打量眼前在他身下承欢的男人，发丝凌乱眼角含春，湿润的嘴唇微张着，只能呻吟和喘息。哪里还有平常冷冰冰只对尸体狂热的大法医的样子。

控制欲和征服欲都被极大满足的白磬堂就像一只磕猫薄荷磕嗨的猫，什么理智，什么体贴，都不要了。她掐着公孙哲的腰往里肏，龟头用力挤压那道细缝，进入他的生殖腔，射满他，让他大肚子。

 

 

 

 

 

一个半月后，SIC办公室。

“公孙和欣欣又在捣鼓什么，这么吵？”赵富说着往马韩背后一缩。

“别怕啊，反正不是鬼。”马韩往嘴里塞了片薯片无所谓地说道。

 

没一会儿，白磬堂走进来，踩着十公分鞋跟风似的走进法医室。

没一会儿，马欣走出来。

“诶，这怎么回事儿啊？”赵富拉着马欣的衣袖问。

“大事儿！师父怀孕了！”马欣兴奋地说道，眼睛里的星星都能蹦出来了。

 

哦，怀孕了。

鬼见愁怀了！！

白大姐威武！！！

 

白磬堂走进来的时候，公孙哲正抱着垃圾桶吐得死去活来，却只是干呕，什么东西都没吐出来。

白磬堂扶起公孙哲，抽几张餐巾纸帮他擦干嘴角，问：“马欣说你怀了?”

“我也是才知道的。”公孙哲笑着说，把白磬堂圈进怀里抱住，下巴搁在她的肩膀上，“大概一个多月了。”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
